Marin Timeline
Throughout the long history of Marin, many strange events have taken place, ranging from hordes of undead running loose, to a cat man being born. Now as with most history, not all records can be recovered however, this timeline is a result of an effort to collect as many of those records as possible and putting them together. As a fore note, B.R.T. stands for Before Roleplay Time. While R.T. stands for the Time of roleplay in the old kingdom of Feyshore. The Beginning of Existence: Two godly beings create all that is and all that will be. 100,004 B.R.T. Veyll the water spirit is born. 3,578 B.R.T. Cheshire McCoy was born to Deadwing McCoy and an unknown mother. 3,518 B.R.T.Cheshire McCoy’s mother is killed by bandits. 2,018 B.R.T. Jaem Marwick is born. 2,004 B.R.T. Tigre Rivene is born. 1,204 B.R.T. The first paladins are formed. 1004 B.R.T. Victoria Robin is born. 1000 B.R.T. An unknown event wrecked the kingdom of Feyshore, bringing her to her knees which was brought about by the Ramsalot family. 998 B.R.T. Elder Lillian Greymane is born to Sarah and Marcus Tower. 810 B.R.T. Genn Servius is born to Tirion and Cristina Servius. 804 B.R.T. The Cloaked Man is born at some point as Lucas Aaryes to an unknown father and Jillian Aaryes. 791 B.R.T. Genn Servius joins the Order of the White Rose. 782 B.R.T. Lucas Aaryes is cursed to be controlled by the cloak and become the cloaked man. 738 B.R.T. During the first Scourge of the Undead, the northern kingdom of Taemar is sieged. In the dying day of its capital, the Grand Crusader Genn Servius stands strong against wave after wave of the undead assault. But despite all his strength, he too eventually fell and his powers would be controlled and used by the Dark Lord Abaddon Darkwing. 304 B.R.T. Griffin Post dies and comes back as a ghost. Verin the Flesh Binder is born. 289 B.R.T. Verin and his sister die and are brought back as liches. 279 B.R.T. Verin the Flesh Binder and his sister are defeated by the holy mage Illythius. His sister is destroyed while he is sealed away for hundred of years. 180 B.R.T. Valnazzio Desirici is born. 71 B.R.T. Nathan Merida is born. 69 B.R.T. Michelín Saoirse is born. 68 B.R.T. Romano Tecinni is born. 65 B.R.T. Richard Baliol is born. 54 B.R.T. Deirdre Saoirse is born. 52 B.R.T. Sariphina Vyetti Tecinni is born. 50 B.R.T. Althalos of Carlyn is born. 49 B.R.T. Lia Kei is born. Rowan Vaughn is born. 44 B.R.T. Cleburn Ramsalot is born to Alice and Samuel Ramsalot Ignatious Deveil is born. 43 B.R.T. Brigida Caedmon is born. Juliana De Barbarac is born. 42 B.R.T. Aksel Skorn is born to Lord Ogmund Skorn, and an unknown mother. 40 B.R.T. Anita De Lancret is born. 39 B.R.T. Alice Stark is born to an unknown pair of commoners. Kristoff Z. Zanington is born. 37 B.R.T. Bradai Maith is born to Byron and Tenley Maith of the Maith Clan in the Southern Isles. King Henry De Lancret is born to Corinna De Poitiers and Tristane De Lancret. 36 B.R.T. Arabella De Amore is born. 35 B.R.T. Bertram Skorn is born to Lord Ogmund Skorn, and an unknown mother. 34 B.R.T. Marshall Carter is born in the Witherlands to Quinton and Marnie Carter. Duchess Elena Glacia Carter is born to Marnie Carter and Lord Quinton Carter. 33 B.R.T. Stefan Nickolaevna is born. Cristopher Saoirse is born to Michelín Saoirse and Deirdre Saoirse. 32 B.R.T. Queen Evangeline Galloway is born to King Linus Ormia and Queen Angelique Ormia. Ryne Stronghold is born. Elsinore Stella Romanov is born to Nicholas Mikhail Romanov and Cora Elaine Romanov. 31 B.R.T. Silas Rhyes is born. Percival Bardolf is born to Zachariah Bardolf and Maria Bardolf. 30 B.R.T. Robert Finnstock is born. Ariella Novikova is born. Megania Peppershire is born. Prince Tiberius Oakley is born. Bradai Maith is sold into slavery by his father. Heath Kristopher Romanov is born to Nicholas Mikhail Romanov and Cora Elaine Romanov. 29 B.R.T. Caspian,Castor, and Carney Vortigern are born to Cassius and Rhian of the Terresol royal family. Lord Felix Carter is born to Quinton and Marnie Carter in the Witherlands. Cyril Hamilton is born to Earl Makari Novikov and Serilda Hamilton. Ace Gladio is born. Anki Øllenglade is born. Kristoff has his face burned by his older brother Vladmir. Anzhelika Vlacic is born. Jikari Forestia is born to Forcitia Foretia and Gromondo Nilostin. 28 B.R.T. Beth Paton is born to Elson Paton and an unknown mother Ahltse Zaltana is born. Captain Wyatt Sinbad is born. Lord Dimitri Novikov is born to Earl Makari Novikov and Lady Lorelei Novikov. Brielle O’Connor is born to Moira O'Connor and Cassius O'Connor. Duchess Anyanka Durkhan is born. Prince Owen Vaughn is born to King Rowan Vaughn and Queen Eriana Vaughn. 27 B.R.T. Prince Caderyn Vortigern is born to Cassius and Rhian of the Terresol royal family Christopher De Marchand is born. Gabriella Ysolda Skorn is born to Lord Ogmund Skorn, and Hilda Skorn. 26 B.R.T. Alice and Samuel Ramsalot die in mysterious ship explosion from powder. Cleburn takes the Feyshorian throne, marrying Charlotte Ramsalot. Ashlynn Hue is born. Lord Seamus Fairbanks the weird grave digger is born. Kirah Faylign is born to Mary-anne Faylign and George Fayligne. Lady Roselyn Carter is born to Melissa Bellamy and Jason Bellamy. Lady Sarella Beaufort is born. Nathan Villard is born. Lily the Niko is murdered and Megania Peppershire is cursed. King Henry De Lancret marries Queen Juliana De Barbarac. 25 B.R.T. Satine Deveil is born to Jack Deveil and Elinore Mahoff. Charlotte Hartman is born. Mitchell Brigham was born. Lindsey Rowland was born. Castalia Lachesis is born. Kim Nyman passes away. Octavia Leech is born to Octavius Leech and Romania Grommet. Princess Elizabeth Ramsalot is born to Cleburn and Charlotte Ramsalot. Felisha Tecinni is born to Romano Tecinni and Sariphina Vyetti Tecinni. Lady Seraphina Williams is born. 24 B.R.T. Theon Nelville is born Tessa Enwright is born. Melissa Sargent is born to Mr. and Mrs. Sargent. Elizabeth Keye is born. Edward Falman is born Rin Callaway is born. Emory Pickett is born. Alyson Fiorenze Monteacute is born. Maya Lydia Haywood is born. Princess Isilee Darlington is born. Mister Helmet is born. Jessica Ramsalot is born to Cleburn Ramsalot and Queen Alice Stark. Vicky Fadeshore is born. 23 B.R.T. Megan Sean O’Brien is born to Erika O’Brien and Errold O’Brian Lady Evelyn Pierce is born. Jacqueline Alyss Archer is born. Lady Anastasia Nikolaevna is born. Violet Avyes is born. Lelith Grimm is born. Catherine Hayward is born. Princess Annalise Ramsalot is born to Cleburn and Charlotte Ramsalot. Elizabeth Knighton is born. Kennedy Briton is born. Prince Arthfael Dylan is born to Boudicca the warrior and ’King’ Cynbel Erika O’Brien dies during childbirth. Lizzy Keye is born. Vaughan Christopher McComis is born. Meredyth Greenfield is born. Achaius Caedmon is born to Brigida Caedmon and Cadaghan Caedmon. Princess Eloise Ramsalot is born to Cleburn and Charlotte Ramsalot. Princess Victoria Ramsalot is born to Cleburn and Charlotte Ramsalot. Clyde Forstien is born to Forcitia Foretia and Gromondo Nilostin. Lizzie Astrida is born. Aedan Moraes is born. 22 B.R.T. Alfie Bristol is born. Lily Sylvari is born. Griferrix Grey is born to Rodriguez and Margaret Grey . Rosaria De Lancret is born to King Henry De Lancret and Queen Juliana De Barbarac. Shay Leon is born. Prince Xavier Jones is born. Grey Nothem the Iron Bow is born. Princess Scarlett Ramsalot is born to Cleburn and Charlotte Ramsalot. Princess Lillith Marter is born. Ariel Simore is born. Jonathan is born. Princess Cordelia Vaughn is born to King Rowan Vaughn and Queen Eriana Vaughn. Rylun is born. Queen Evageline Galloway is married to Garren Galloway. Rikiana Ngahere is born. 21 B.R.T. Princess Tailyer Ramsalot was born to Cleburn and Charlotte Ramsalot. Cecilia Lyanah is born as Arabella Cecilia Moana Erueti to Saskia Erueti and Antonio Erueti. Lady Elyscia Lovewell is born. Erza Tamilin II is born to an unknown peasant family. Lady Elmira Pendragon is born to lord Percival Pendragon and lady Vivienne Pendragon neé Hale. Aschen Wolke is born. Wanderlust is born. Mother of Elyscia Lovewell passes away after childbirth. Remi Geovanni is born. Rain Ember is born. Julianna is born. Lily Stewart is born. Mother of Elmira Pendragon dies in childbirth. Ariel Simore is born. Princess Isilee Elena Darlington is born. Princess Kenzie Ramsalot is born to Cleburn and Charlotte Ramsalot. Katherine Fellows is born to Julia Fellows and Montgomery Fellows. Maisie Turner is born. Rylun Hinu Grimsley is born. Emir the Jester is born. Bradai Maith escapes slavery. Colton Galloway is born. Avis Galloway is born. Sophia Loice is born. Princess Delia Vaughn is born to King Rowan Vaughn and Queen Eriana Vaughn. Charity Lane is born to Eireen Foler-Lane. 20.B.R.T. Lady Gabriella Ysolda Skorn makes her way to Feyshore. Brooklyn Peterson was born. Caryln empire collapsed from rebellion Princess Elsä Mefioatę is born. Princess Mary Ramsalot was born. Adile is born. 19 B.R.T. Claudia Foretia is born to Forcitia Foretia and Gromondo Nilostin. Kristoff’s entire family except for himself and his brother Vladimir die in a house fire which Vladimir caused. King Rowan Vaughn marries Queen Marie Herrington. Eva Myszkowski-Novikova is born. Duchess Elena Glacia Carter marries to Duke Francais Demott. 18 B.R.T. Prince Tiberius Oakley ran away from his home. Prince Kol Eragon Vaughn is born to King Rowan Vaughn and Queen Marie Herrington. Duke Chaol Kyvall Demott is born to Duchess Elena Glacia Carter and Duke Francais Demott. 17 B.R.T. Ariel Simore is taken into slavery. 16 B.R.T. Jackie Pine is born to Helen and Louis Pine. The majority of Anki Øllenglade’s family is murdered. 15 B.R.T. Prince Nickles Ramsalot is born to Cleburn Ramsalot and Alice Stark. Jason Bellamy passes away. Megania Peppershire murders her first master. Lady Kierra Felicia-Marianne is born to Elena Glacia Carter and Duke Francais Demott. King Henry De Lancelot is assassinated by Lord Quinton Carter. 14 B.R.T. Prince Tobias Ramsalot is kidnapped. King Henry De Lancet is assassinated by agents of Quinton Carter. The village of the Wairua Shapeshifter is attacked, with all of the Erueti family dead. The only known survivor is Cecilia Lyanah. Alyson Fiorenze Monteacute’s father passes away. Megania Peppershire loses her left leg. Erin the Jester’s parents die. Persei Galloway is born. 13 B.R.T. Duchess Arabella De Amore takes the title of Duchess after the death of her parents in a fire. Emmaline Canton is born to Lord Dimitri Novikov and Rhiannon Canton. Prince Kol Vaughn is poisoned by his sister Princess Cordelia Vaughn. Queen Marie Herrington passes away. 12 B.R.T. Grey Nothem the Iron Bow’s village is destroyed by fire mages sent by King Cleburn in order to harvest their hearts for potions of immortality. Elsinore Stella Romanov is married to Robert Fairfax. Laszlo Roswell-Novikov is born. 11 B.R.T. Sir Heath Kristopher Romanov is knighted. 10 B.R.T. Kaylein Archer is born. Lord Theon Neville is married to Lady Sarella Beaufort. 9 B.R.T.Bryce Gully is cursed by some warlocks. Lily Steward parent dies. Forcitia Foretia died. 8 B.R.T. Darlington family rises to power. The Neville Rebellion: The Neville family tries to fight against the royal family of Feyshore and are utterly defeated, with most of the family being wiped out and their land sold off. Lady Freya Neville is born to Lord Theon Neville and Lady Sarella Beaufort. 7 B.R.T. Mother of Emory Pickett succumbs to disease and passes away. The queen and king of Draus Kingdom are lost at sea. 6 B.R.T. Queen Charlotte Ramsalot was murdered by her husband King Cleburn and a rumor was spread about her disappearing in a storm to cover it up. Sir Heath becomes Knight Commander of Feyshore. Captain Bradai Maith takes his first job from an unknown crime boss before settling down an office in the basement of the Greasy Spoon. Sister of Sophia Fairchild passes away. Sir Brielle O’Conor is knighted. The village Eadlfford is ransacked and destroyed. 5 B.R.T. Prince Caspian is married to Melia of house Calligare. Prince Nickles Ramsalot mysteriously vanishes. Ariel Simore becomes a priestess. Melissa Bellamy passes away. R.T. A royal ball is hosted in order to find a husband for the princess Annalise Ramsalot, daughter of King Cleburn Ramsalot. A sorceress and a girl with a wolf named Violet came and cause a bit of a stir at the ball but otherwise things went normally. Annalise found no husband and the ball ended at 12 A.M. Midnight. R.T.King Cassius Vortigern of Terresol dies under mysterious circumstances. R.T. Prince Caspian takes the throne of Terresol. R.T.Karen Marlington dies. R.T. Ser Beth Paton is knighted. R.T A violent storm hit the capital city of Stormalong, trapping many residents within, notably several nobles and a knight ended up holed out in the infamous Golden Fleece tavern. R.T. Lord Brightsee is kidnapped in the capital city Stormalong. R.T. Heather Romanov is born to Heath Romanov and Emma Collins. R.T. Sir Brielle O’Conor leaves family after mother tries to get her married. R.T. Stormalong’s Annual Beer Festival commences. R.T. Royal Ballroom Massacre: Dozens of nobles were slaughtered on the night of a royal ball by a winged demon said to be the father of one Cheshire McCoy. All evidence of the mass slaughter are covered up to prevent the people’s popular opinion going against the king. R.T. Princess Annalise Rae Ramsalot is sent to a mental institution to help further cover up the Ballroom Massacre. R.T. Sighting of the mysterious lights from the forest. R.T. Annual anniversary of Feyshore’s very own king Cleburn. R.T. A search party is thrown together to rescue Prince Nickles and investigate the lights. R.T. The party comes upon a lair of Lotus Eaters and Prince Nickles. They all barely escape with their lives, narrowly escaping with the prince in tow as a large demon emerges and sucks the house down into hell. The rest of the missing townspeople are assumed to be deceased. R.T. Beth Paton left Feyshore for a while due to the death of her father. R.T. Cheshire’s father slaughtered all of the guards posted at Feyshore’s castle gates. R.T. In investigating the mysterious death of several hunters and farmers, a group of knights is besieged inside of a hunting outpost and manage to hold the outpost against a large swarm of night walkers until the Feyshorian army arrives, driving them back. R.T. A second wave of night walkers attack, this one even bigger than the first and having trolls with them. However with the timely arrival of the Mires, the outpost managed to withstand the assault. R.T. A black orb is discovered to be the source of the nightwalkers and it is destroyed. R.T. A large snowstorm hits Feyshore. R.T. Mercutio Clay passes away. R.T. King Cleburn Ramsalot and Sir Heath Romanov are found guilty conspiring to commit genocide on the Mires and are sentenced to life in Tempus Mortis. R.T. Prince Nickles Ramsalot takes to the throne of Feyshore. R.T. Sir Grey Nothem the Iron Bow becomes head knight of Feyshore. R.T. The first ball to commemorate King Nickle’s rise to the throne. R.T. A riot is thrown in the middle of Stormalong, led by one Vaughan Christopher McComis. In the end, the riot is broken up peacefully, with the only casualty being an older woman named Mathilde. R.T.Head knight of Feyshore Sir Grey Nothem attempts suicide in the royal castle. R.T. Rogue Knight Wulfric Jarlson steals a scripture from the forbidden library in the royal castle. R.T. The Feyshorian Annual Tournament commences. R.T. Sir Gregory Innocent, and Robert Finnstock are appointed as First Knights. R.T. Princess Taiyler Ramsalot passes away. R.T. Feyshore’s international dance Festival commence. R.T. Prince Nickles reverts back to his original age and decides to take a break and go to a dance academy in the north. After doing this, he releases his father Cleburn and Heath from prison, restoring their ranks. R.T. Sir Grey Nothem mysteriously disappears and is presumed dead. R.T. Jaem Marwick is executed, The town of Avin is destroyed and the Mire race is driven to extinction. R.T. Cheshire's father once more indulges in his habit of killing nobles at parties. R.T. Princess Eloise Ramsalot is rescued by the sellsword Zanza Z. Zanginton and earns a job working for the royal family. R.T. An assassin by the name of Razors attacks Heath Romanov, Wulfric Jarlson, and Beth Paton before being subdued. R.T. Prince Tiberius Oakley replaces his father as king. R.T. Prince Tiberius Oakley and Princess Elizabeth Ramsalot are married. R.T. Artemis Autumnridge sets up her magic shop in Feyshore. R.T. Jennifer Allen breaks free from jail. R.T. Alyson Fiorenze Monteacute and Anna Stark are kidnapped by Oliver Statagast but are quickly able to escape. R.T. Sanderu’s guild is destroyed by a dragon. R.T. A hunt is organized for Cheshire’s McCoy led by Ser Gabriella Skorn, Sir Wulfric Jarlson, Ser Beth Paton, and King Tiberius Oakley. In the end, the fugitive managed to evade their grasp and not get turned into a pincushion. R.T. Cheshire is tracked to a hospital and attacked by Sir Heath Romanov, Ser Beth Paton, and Sir Wulfric Jarlson. In the ensuing battle, Cheshire escapes and the hospital is burned to the ground. R.T. Princess Eloise Ramsalot is sent to an insane asylum after she has a nervous breakdown over her sister Elizabeth getting married. R.T. Megania Peppershire is freed from slavery by Kristoff Z. Zanginton. R.T. The Dark Lord Abbadon Darkwing awakes from his slumber. R.T. Cheshire uses his powers of OP to kill Sir. Heath Romanov. R.T. Cleburn Ramsalot appoints Elle Romanov to replace her brother Heath Romanov as head knight. R.T. Anna Stark is killed and then resurrected by the Dark Lord Abbadon Darkwing. R.T. King Tiberius And Elizabeth Ramsalot have a divorce and leave each other. R.T. Alyson Fiorenze Monteacute is killed and then resurrected by the Dark Lord Abbadon Darkwing. R.T. Vladimir the Tall is resurrected and appointed the rank of Death Knight by the Dark Lord Abbadon Darkwing. R.T. Robert Finstock is murdered by King Cleburn Ramsalot. R.T. Heath Romanov is revived from the dead by King Cleburn Ramsalot. R.T. Heath Romanov once more takes the mantle of head knight. R.T. Beth Paton becomes the first living being to enter the dead city of Ny’alotha a strange place where mortals should not tread. R.T. The first wave of the undead assault on Feyshore commences, with the army managing to breach the capital itself before the army withdrew from it to deal with the Feyshorian military throughout the country. R.T. Death Knight Alyson Monteacute is destroyed when Abaddon Darkwing drops her in a moat full of holy water. R.T. Lady Seraphina Williams’ father is murdered. R.T. Milos Veil drowns in the sewer. R.T. The final act of the undead invasion of Feyshore reaches it’s climax, with the undead horde breach the castle only for Abaddon to be struck down by the combined effort of Genn Servius and Beth Paton, which results in not only his death, but the destruction of his entire undead army. R.T. A ball is hastily thrown together to try and keep moral up after the undead invasion. R.T. King Cleburn of Feyshore decrees the anti-magic law, stating that all supernatural creatures and practitioners of magic are now permanently banned and those found using magic will be wanted criminal and punished severely. R.T. Mojo the Monkey is received at the royal palace of Feyshore. R.T. Prince Nickles returns from the dance academy. R.T. King Tiberius Oakley passes away due to disease. R.T. Lord Gaoh is freed. R.T. Ser Gabriella Skorn and Ser Beth Paton make first contact with the Cult of the Raven, an evil cult that worships the counter opposite of Arina, her sister Sevina the goddess of chaos. R.T. Cheshire McCoy is arrested by Sir Heath Romanov and thrown into Tempus Mortis. R.T. Cheshire McCoy escapes from Tempus Mortis. R.T. Cardinal Darius Locke passes away. R.T. Estel Saumur passes away. R.T. Edmund Sylas passes away. R.T. Ivan Dolgov passes away. R.T. A hunt is organized in which several knights were captured by illegal hunters interested in hunting human prey. However with the assistance of outside help led by Zanza, the knights and their allies are able to defeat the hunters and stop this horrible hunt. R.T. Kirah Faylin is burned at the stake. R.T. King Alexander of Areadia is murdered by his own guards. R.T. Marnie Carter the Second is born to Lady Roselyn Carter and Lord Marshall Carter. R.T. Rhaenys Alexandra De Lancret is born to Queen Rosaria De Lancret and King Alexander. R.T. Queen Rosaria De Lancret of Areadia is murdered by a minister bribed by Bradai Maith. R.T. Princess Fleur Vortigern is born to Caspian and Melia Vortigern. R.T. Lady Elmira Pendragon is murdered by Captain Bradai Maith. R.T. Ser Satine Deviel is divorced from Captain Bradai Maith. R.T. Prince Nickles and Princess Millicent mysteriously vanish. R.T. Titania Grace Carter is born to Lord Felix Carter and Lady Anatasia Nikolai. R.T. Robert Alexei Carter is born to Lord Felix Carter and Lady Anatasia Nikolai. R.T. Princess Elizabeth Ramsalot is married to Lord Felix Carter. R.T. Lady Anastasia commits suicide and House Nikolai is no more. R.T. The group of newly fledged paladins return. R.T. Sir Heath and Ser Gabriella Skorn are married. R.T. Rupert Gile is murdered by Princess Cordelia Vaugh. R.T. The Collapse of Feyshore: A full scale revolt is orchestrated by Captain Bradai Maith and several Nobles. Cleburn is slain and the whole of the kingdom of Feyshore is plunged into chaos. (Timeskip of Four years! All previous year information concerning R.T. was simple estimates but the years after this point are proven to be exact and true. P.F.C. stands for post Feyshore collapse.) 0 P.F.C. Prince Tobias Ramsalot passes away. 1 P.F.C. Elmira Pendragon is resurrected. 1 P.F.C. Gregory Innocent passes away. 1 P.F.C. Sir Wulfric Jarlson passes away. 1 P.F.C. Serena Helen Romanov is born to Heath and Gabriella Romanov. 1 P.F.C. Francis Rain is murdered by Carney Vortigern. 1 P.F.C. Prince Caderyn Vortigern married Lady Lorna Rain. 1 P.F.C.Prince Carney Vortigern married Nathaniel Rain. 1 P.F.C. Brielle O’Connor is married to Ryne Stronghold. 1 P.F.C. Peter Stronghold is born to Brielle and Ryne Stronghold. 1 P.F.C. Darion Romanov is born to Heath and Gabriella Romanov. 2 P.F.C. Colleen Stronghold is born to Brielle and Ryne Stronghold. 2 P.F.C. Pirate captain Bradai Maith conquers the Southern Isles. 3 P.F.C. Isaac Vortigern is born to Caderyn and Lorna Vortigern. 3 P.F.C. Lorna Vortigern passes away during childbirth. 4 P.F.C. Cassius Vortigern is born to Caspian and Melia Vortigern. 4 P.F.C. The Kingdom of Taemar is refounded under the banner of the Paladins. 4 P.F.C. Lady Roselyn Carter leaves Marshall Carter. 4 P.F.C. Prince Owen Vaughn is murdered by King Bradai Maith. 4 P.F.C. Queen Eriana Vaughn is executed on the orders of King Roman Vaughn. 4 P.F.C. Brielle Stronghold fakes her death. 4 P.F.C. Princess Cordelia Vaughn murders her father, King Rowan Vaughn, and takes the throne of the Myridian Empire for her own. 4 P.F.C. The Southern Isles assumes control of the province of Castalore as part of a secret agreement between them and the new Empress of Myridia. 4 P.F.C. Prasia renews its neutrality treaty with Myridia. 4 P.F.C. A tense situation ensures when one of the Grand Duchesses tries to take away Princess Rhaenys De Lancret to Areadia and is nearly arrested and put in a dungeon by King Bradai Maith until the intervention of the Ice Lord Marshall Carter. 4 P.F.C. Myriddin Wilt is killed by Arthfael Dylan by order of Pirate King Bradai Maith. 4 P.F.C. Charity Lane ascends to the rank of Queen of Terresol due to the death of the Vortigern family. 4 P.F.C. The Myridian Empire and the Kingdom of Prasia declare war on each other afte the death of Juliet Vaughn. 4 P.F.C. Princess Rhaenys is brought back briefly to Areadia to quell a volcano. 4 P.F.C. By orders of the Areadian royal family, Princess Rhaenys is brought back to Areadia.